


Особенности совместного сна

by Walter_K



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Елена проснулась от того, что муженек пнул ее коленкой.
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Samuel Drake/Elena Fisher
Kudos: 3





	Особенности совместного сна

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ficlets: Elena/Nate/Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570684) by [ArchiveFrames (Inktvis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inktvis/pseuds/ArchiveFrames). 



Елена проснулась от того, что муженек пнул ее коленкой. Раньше это не было проблемой — поворчав, она просто отодвигалась подальше, если ему вздумывалось вертеться. И как только она оказывалась, так сказать, вне зоны доступа, сразу же засыпала. Теперь же, когда в кровати было не двое, а трое, так уже не получалось. Прижавшись вплотную к ней, мертвым сном спал Сэм. В конце концов, это не он получил пинок коленкой.

Сэм лежал аккурат на краю матраса. Елена понятия не имела, как ему удавалось беззаботно спать, столь ненадежно балансируя на краю пропасти. Год назад он просыпался от малейшего шороха — а теперь вон храпел ей в волосы. Это было мило, но было бы еще милее, если бы ей не хотелось спать и она не злилась на Нейтана за то, что разбудил.

Схлопотав еще один пинок, Елена пискнула и вместе с Сэмом свалилась с кровати.

Стукнувшись спиной о пол, Сэм со стоном проснулся. К счастью, падать было невысоко. Елена коснулась его затылка. Сэм был цел, но озадачен.

— Чего такое? — очаровательным спросонья тоном спросил он и потер глаза, не выпуская из объятий лежащую на нем Елену. С кровати донеслось бурчание зарывшегося в подушки Нейтана.

— Нейт нас скинул, — ответила она. Вздохнув, Елена уткнулась лбом Сэму в плечо.

Сэм зевнул. А потом, когда она приподняла голову, потерся носом о ее щеку и поцеловал — и от этого неосознанного выражения чувств у Елены потеплело на сердце.

— Грубиян, — проворчал Сэм и сонно моргнул, уставившись в потолок. Нейтан всхрапнул и снова заворочался — Елене не было видно, как именно, но он придвинулся головой ближе к ним. Значит, теперь разлегся по диагонали, подумала Елена.

— Здесь и останемся, как думаешь? — Глаза Сэма были закрыты, но при этом он вопросительно взметнул бровями. Его руки удобно покоились на ее талии.

— Ага, только стащим одеяло хотя бы, — сказала Елена, и он еле заметно кивнул. Она давно поняла — этот может задрыхнуть где угодно.

Со вздохом единственного бодрствующего человека Елена поднялась на колени, усевшись на Сэме, и потянула с кровати на себя одеяло. Сэм сонно скользнул руками под ее футболку, гладя голую кожу, и положил ладони на грудь. Безо всякого умысла, просто из интимной близости. Он сонно моргнул, глядя на нее полуприкрытыми глазами. Бросив попытки вытащить одеяло из-под бессознательной тушки Нейтана, Елена коротко коснулась губами Сэма в поцелуе. Когда она отстранилась, он мягко улыбался.

Когда Нейтан снова перевернулся, Елене удалось позаимствовать одеяло. Победно ухмыльнувшись, она скинула одеяло на Сэма, накрыв лицо. Он издал протестующий стон, пытаясь освободиться из плена.

— За что мне это, — пожаловался он, и Елена, хихикнув, прижала одеяло сверху, а потом помогла Сэму расправить его по полу между стеной и кроватью. Места было немного, но Елена вполне удобно устроилась, частично улегшись на Сэма. Он немного подвинулся, уперевшись спиной в кровать, и Елена свернулась у его груди, спиной к стене.

И им удалось еще немного поспать.


End file.
